Ash and Whitney
by WitChan
Summary: Returning to Jotho for the first time in years, Ash bumps into Whitney and both are happy to see other again, which leads to a special thing between the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"It's nice to see Goldenrod City again. Oh, how I missed its great image" Ash, now fifteen years old, wandered around in Goldenrod City, arguably the best place to live in Jotho. After his wild adventures with his friends on Unova, he thought about returning to Jotho, and that's what he did today. Anyway, he continued to roam around, running about. Suddenly, he bumped into a person from behind. "Sorry about that," Ash apologized.

The person turned around and it was Whitney. She smiled and so did Ash. "Ash, honey. It's good to see you again. Don't you remember me?"

"I do, and your name's Whitney. We used to battle here in this magnificent city."

"I can remember how great it was, along with the battles I had with other trainers. Oh, those were the days," Whitney patted Ash's shoulder, then she noticed his height. "And you've grown big. You were shorter than me when we first met, but now, I'm shorter than you."

"Well, it happens, and I'm glad that I grew a few inches. To tell you the truth, I hate being short. I mean, most people I've met are way taller than me."

"I know what you mean, Ash. Several years before the first day we met, I was shorter than almost everyone in Jotho. Those days were terrible. You wanna go to my Gym to talk more?"

"Sure, Whitney."

Ash followed Whitney to her Gym. The two continued to talk about the same thing, however. Once there, Whitney opened the door and she and Ash went inside. Closing the door behind her, Whitney looked at Ash, saying, "Why don't you sit in my couch? It feels comfortable."

"Okay," Ash sat on the couch, sighing happily. "Oh, it feels great."

"Told ya," Whitney joined Ash to sit on her couch. She circled Ash's right shoulder, saying, "So, Ash. How many girls did you interact besides that Misty chick, myself and a few others?"

"Plenty."

"Ah, plenty. Did you get along with them?"

"Some, yes, but the rest, no.

"Did they do bad stuff to you and your friends?"

"Yes, especially that chick from Sinnoh who nearly killed me and tried to steal Pikachu away from me."

"I see. Where's Pikachu, by the way?"

"He's staying over at my mom's."

"That's nice to hear from him. But anyway..." Whitney leaned closer to Ash. "...Did the ones you got along with tried to..." she traveled her hand to Ash's chest, rubbing it a bit. "...seduce you?"

Ash blushed, replying, "No, Whitney. They haven't."

That's good, Ash. Because I wanted to..." the Normal type Gym Leader moved her face closer to Ash's. "...seduce you myself," Whitney kissed Ash's lips and blushed. Ash didn't back off. Instead, he just sat there, letting Whitney kiss him. Whitney broke the kiss seconds later and said, "I always thought you were cute since I laid my eyes on you for the first time and I was hoping you'd come back to see, which you did."

"Whitney... you look cute yourself, the cutest girl I've ever seen. Your face, the shape of your body, your clothes and shoes, I love it," Ash said, and Whitney dripped a tear out of her eye.

"Oh, Ash..." Whitney accented softy. She touched Ash's lips again with hers, resuming their kiss. She then creeped her tongue to Ash's, french kissing him. The two closed their eyes and Ash touched Whitney's left cheek. Rubbing it, he traveled his other hand to Whitney's big breasts and caressed it. Whitney grazed his neck. She dug her hand in Ash's underwear, touching his erection. She then jerked it a bit.

The trainer broke their hot kiss and Whitney unzipped his pants, exposing his dick to her beautiful eyes. She touched the tip of his dick with her lips and moved down. She sucked it, moving her head up and down as she advanced. Caressing Whitney's pink hair, he moaned softly. Whitney looked at him enjoying her sucking.

"Yes. Suck it good," Ash commented, and Whitney sucked it a bit faster. Her other hand squeezing Ash's balls to the minimum level and Ash enjoys it. "Don't squeeze it harder, Whitney," Ash reminded.

The female trainer went deep in Ash's cock, gagging it. She got off it second later, saying, "Want me to go at it again?"

"Of course you can, Whitney."

Whitney did it again. This time, she laid her head there a bit longer. She remained in the same spot until she finally got off the penis and coughed a little. "I think that's enough for me," Whitney stopped squeezing Ash's balls, getting up. "Remove my shorts for me."

Doing as told, Ash got up and touched Whitney's shorts. He removed it, then he took care of the panties, exposing Whitney's pussy. Whitney sat back on the comfortable couch and Ash kneeled. Reaching to Whitney's vagina, Ash licked it. Moaning, she creeped her own hands under her shirts, then the bra. She then pinched both her nipples. "Lick it like you never licked it before, baby."

She stopped pinched her nipples and removed her shirt, then the bra. Seeing Whitney's huge knockers, Ash licked it fast and Whitney resumed playing with her nipples, squeezing them.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. This is so fantastic," Whitney said, and Ash nodded his head. Ash moved his tongue to the upper part. "Oh, Ash," Whitney moaned louder. She slowly licked her lips. "Now fuck me and suck one of my nipples at the same time."

Ash joined Whitney on the couch, sitting on it. Whitney sat on Ash, plugging his dick in her pussy. Ash sucked Whitney's right nipple, then fucked her. Whitney wrapped her arm around Ash's neck, moaning again.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. I fucking love this, man. I really do. Don't stop until we cum together, okay?" Whitney saw Ash nodded his head a little and Whitney cracked a smile. The two stayed in the same sexual position as time passed on, then they came. Whitney turned around, facing Ash.

"Wanna make out again, Ash?"

"Of course, Whitney."

Closing their eyes, the two make out again.

The End


End file.
